


throw myself whole into both worlds

by thank_raziel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Competent Magnus Bane, Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Powerful Magnus Bane, episode rewrite, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_raziel/pseuds/thank_raziel
Summary: “Typical Shadowhunters, hm? Always underestimating warlocks."In which Alec realizes how powerful Magnus actually is, and how much he's helped them.A rewrite (?) of the season 1 finale so that everyone's not completely useless. It does end the same way, though, because I'm not creative enough to think of one that would still make sense with season 2.Rated T for mild swearing and some (badly written) fight scene violence.
Relationships: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland - Relationship, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	throw myself whole into both worlds

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually doing this  
> so yes this is my first fic ever! honestly, all the fight scenes and generally the middle part is kind of rough but I'm actually pretty happy with it. especially the ending. I also spent way too much time trying to figure out how to do italics on ao3 because of all their weird coding stuff. send help
> 
> the main reason I even wrote this was because I wasn't very happy with the season 1 finale because I thought everyone was so useless. couldn't they have at least tried to not get captured? also Magnus is a warlock, with magic and shit. can't he do something?
> 
> sorry about the rant.  
> a note: I actually read the books before watching the show, so I might have accidentally slipped some book elements in here. they're not big, though. for example, my username.  
> enjoy the show.  
> title is taken from ON by BTS. it's a bop, you should listen to it.

DISCLAIMER: These are not my characters. If they were, the whole series would be about Magnus.

~

“Would you believe me if I told you it was non-consensual?”

Alec walked towards the far end of Camille’s apartment; eyes fixed on a seemingly random spot on the wall.

“Look, Magnus, we don’t have time for this right now. Clary needs the Book of the White, and Valentine’s probably already marching over here as we speak.” They had reached a lavish parlour with wall-to-ceiling shelves full of books, some of them looking so old they could crumble apart at any moment.

Magnus took Alec by the shoulders and spun him around, looking deep into the other’s sapphire eyes.

“Alexander, that kiss didn’t mean anything. Whatever Camille and I had in the past is history. We were in a relationship when the Soviet Union was still a thing.” He sighed. “But you’re right. Let’s start looking because this is going to take a while.” He scanned the room, taking in the countless number of books.

The warlock grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and glanced at the cover, huffing in surprise when he saw the title. " _Pride and Prejudice,_ in Norwegian, nevertheless. Camille continues to surprise because honestly, she doesn’t seem like a classics person.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “You’re more surprised that Camille has _Pride and Prejudice_ than that she speaks Norwegian?”

“Warlocks live long lives.” Magnus mused. “You pick some knowledge up along the way. For example, did you know that I know how to perform a field tracheotomy? It’s a long story, but it was the spring of 1726. Me and Ragnor were in the Sistine Chapel, and then some guy started choking, so of course we had to go and help...”

Alec couldn’t help the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards.

~

‘Hey! Guys! We found it!” Simon’s faint voice came from several rooms away, followed by the pattering of footsteps, presumably to find everyone else. Alec sighed with relief, ready to leave and never come back. Magnus had left to search the room where Camille’s actual library was almost 7 shelves ago, probably sensing that Alec was still irritated and didn’t want to talk to him.

“Good. Let’s get out of here.” the eldest Lightwood shouted, shoving a heavy, hardcover fine arts textbook back into its place. He picked up his jacket carelessly thrown on one of the armchairs, shrugging it on when the sound of shattering glass sent him on high alert. Whipping his head to the source of the sound, Alec was met with four unfamiliar Shadowhunters in front of him, armed well with blazing seraph blades and knives. He stumbled back, caught off guard and immediately grabbed his bow, an arrow already in place.

 _Stupid_ , he scolded himself. _You really think that a bow and arrow is going to be useful when the enemy is four feet away?_ Reluctantly, Alec reached for the seraph blade by his side, expecting the attack to come any second. It lit up at his touch, matching the glow of the others.

“Leaving already? That's quite rude, you know.” sneered a black-haired Shadowhunter.

“Well, busting into people’s apartments and trying to kill them is also considered rude, so I don’t think you should be talking.”

“Oh, don’t worry. We’re not going to kill you. Not until Valentine says so, anyway.” purred another, vivid green eyes catching the light.

“You’re working for Valentine? Bad choice, honestly. What did he promise you? Safety? Power? Because he’s lying. He’ll kill you after he’s done with you.”

“He promised me nothing but angel blood coursing through my veins. You stuck-up bastards think you’re so much better than us, just because you’ve been keeping your secret from the rest of us.” Black Hair spat. “Well, we’re the same as you now, but just on the winning side.”

The man’s muscles tensed, and out of nowhere, he lunged at Alec like a cougar pouncing on its prey. Alec reacted instantly, ducking out of the way and parrying. Another blade came from his left, aiming at his rib cage as he rolled to the ground and came up a few meters away, assessing the newly initiated Shadowhunters before him. They were all decently armed and geared, but they held the seraph blades like foreign objects, indicating that they haven’t had nearly as much practice with them as any other born Shadowhunter did.

 _Right, I can do this,_ he thought to himself. _This is nothing compared to what I’ve been through. Look at him! Even Max has better technique!_

 _But then, you were better armed, and you were with Izzy and Jace,_ his brain pointed out helpfully. _Plus, these are actual people! With families and lives! You can’t just kill them like demons!_

Alec was suddenly overwhelmed with concern for the others because surely, they had been attacked as well, right? He couldn’t call for Magnus then, even though he was only a few rooms away. Valentine might even be here himself, ready to take the Book of the White right out of their hands. But then why would Valentine tell these people to not kill him? He obviously didn’t care whether anyone except his daughter and son survived.

He was interrupted from his internal monologue by the Shadowhunter with the big nose charging towards him. Alec met him halfway, knocking the blade away and striking at the other man’s arm. A cry of pain and spurt of blood spurred the others, descending on him with scowling faces. Attacks came at him from all sides, one grazing his cheekbone before Alec kicked the blade out of the green-eyed man’s hand, sending it skidding to a stop at the foot of an ornately decorated oak end table. Green Eyes growled and unsheathed a small, glinting knife.

 _Probably should have realized they’re going to have other weapons on them, dumbass._ Alec thought. He spun around, smashing the hilt of the blade onto another man’s temple and sending him crashing to the floor, a small white scar on his cheek standing out. The sound of heavy footsteps behind him were getting closer, and he backflipped through the air, landing to face Black Hair. Alec slashed his blade downwards, opening a shallow cut across the other man’s chest, but in the corner of his eye, the glint of a blade heading towards his leg suddenly appeared. As fast as he could, Alec stumbled backwards, back hitting the wall, and was rewarded by a searing pain in his right calf.

He cursed, and with breath coming in heavy pants he looked up and saw Big Nose standing above him, (with his right arm still dripping blood, Alec noted with satisfaction) a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

 _He thinks that they’ve won,_ he realized. _Well, I’m going to show him that Lightwoods aren’t that easy to keep down._

Alec mustered up his remaining strength, pushing himself off the now-bloodstained wall, and became a deadly tornado of razor-sharp blades running on pure determination. Green Eyes came at him, knife above his head and ready to swing, but Alec feinted to the left and quickly drove his blade into the shoulder of the other man, causing him to lurch back and collapse.

 _Good,_ came his old mentor’s voice inside his head. _Always strike where your opponent isn’t looking._

Scarface had recovered from unconsciousness enough to thrust his blade upwards, piercing nothing but air. Alec sidestepped the attack and elbowed him in the face, the distinctive crunch of a nose breaking loud enough for him to hear. Curses erupting from his mouth, he stumbled back while clutching at his bloody nose. Alec landed a foot on his chest, hurling him to the far wall where he lay crumpled on the ground.

_Overestimating the other person’s abilities is better than underestimating them._

Alec saw Black Hair lumbering towards him and took a small butterfly knife from his thigh sheath, sinking it into the Shadowhunter’s chest, taking care not to hit any vital organs. That didn’t seem to be enough to stop him, so Alec took his remaining two throwing knives, each respectively hitting Black Hair’s leg and shoulder.

_Throw your opponent off balance. Do what they’re not expecting you to._

Big Nose and Green Eyes attacked him at the same time, a dagger cutting into his left bicep. He swung his seraph blade out in a wide arc, and as Big Nose went to parry, Alec used the opening to roll, ignoring the white-hot pain in his leg. Recovering on one knee, he sliced through the man’s jacket in a diagonal from his hip to his shoulder. Alec stood up to face the last man remaining, catching him frantically fiddling with the strange ring on his finger. One quick jab to the base of his skull sent him colliding with the hardwood floor.

Chest heaving and heart racing, Alec brushed his hair back from his face, fingertips coming away red.

 _Where did that come from?_ He wondered, and suddenly a wave of pain and exhaustion rolled over him, making black spots dance in front of his eyes. Too distracted, he didn’t notice the footsteps behind him until a knife was pressed to his jugular, almost drawing blood.

“Move.” A gruff voice came from behind him, and in his peripheral vision, Alec could see two more bodies beside him, armed and ready.

The answer to his question came to him conveniently late, the last piece of the puzzle clicking into place.

_Hostages. He wants us as hostages._

~

“Clarissa. So good to see you again. Have you missed me?”

Clary whipped around, taking in the sight of Valentine and his minions stepping into the circular room, a deep violet portal glowing behind them. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from Isabelle, but all she saw was the tall, sneering man before her.

The man turned Luke into a werewolf.

The man who took her mother.

The man that was her father.

“Why should I? You’ve never given me a reason to.” Clary hissed, rage burning in her eyes.

“Not the welcome I was expecting, but I’ll ignore that for now. I’m going to ask you one question, Clarissa, and you’re going to answer it truthfully.” Valentine walked menacingly closer to Clary, each step punctuating his words. “Where is your brother?”

“You think I’d tell you if I knew?”

“You won’t have to.”

“Stay away from her!”

Too quick for her to react, a blurry figure lunged towards Valentine, hands outstretched as if to wrap around his throat. He scrambled back, his seraph blade ringing as it extended and Simon retaliated, tackling him to the ground. The two men grappled for dominance, a clash of whirling blades and deadly fangs. Valentine ended up straddling Simon’s hips, pressing his blade into the vampire’s neck. A long scratch on the older man’s jaw shining red dripped blood and a bruise was already forming on his cheek. Simon was worse off, shirt torn in multiple places and hair looking like Chairman Meow had decided to sit on his face while he was sleeping.

Out of nowhere, a golden streak came whizzing towards Valentine, digging into his bicep. He turned to look at Isabelle, holding the handle of her whip, and yanked his arm in the opposite direction, Isabelle tripping and releasing her hold on Valentine’s arm. She quickly recovered, striking at his neck and splitting open a deep gash, dark blood pouring out.

“Well, if that’s how we’re going to play, I guess I won’t hold back,” he growled, a hand coming to press against his wound. Clary readied her seraph blade; Valentine might want her alive, but she didn’t doubt that his henchmen would show her any mercy. A knife flew through the air, burying itself in the wall next to her head, and like that, the room exploded into chaos. Blades clashing and the air thick with the smell of blood, no one noticed the door open and Jace flying in.

“ _Stop!_ ” he yelled, voice demanding attention.

Valentine slowly spun on his heel, an almost leisurely grin on his face.

“Hello, Jonathan. Lovely of you to show up. We’ve started without you, so I really hope you don’t mind.” He eyed the seraph blade pointing straight at him and added, “But I can tell you don’t care very much.”

“This time you’re not getting away.” Jace snarled, fire burning in his eyes.

“Finally ready to kill your own father?” the older man responded.

“You abandoned me.”

“I was protecting you.”

“From what? Your evil ways?”

Valentine barreled on, ignoring Jace completely. “You weren’t ready yet, but you’ve grown. You’ve become the warrior I trained you to be.”

“You trained me well. Too well, some might say.” Jace retorted.

“But I still have so much to teach you. I brought you here for a reason, Jonathan. Don’t you get it? You are strong, but they make you weak.” Right on cue, two more henchmen entered the room, pushing Alec forwards with a knife against his throat. Valentine gestured dramatically to his captive friends, bruised and battered.

“Look, I’ll give you a choice here. Fight me, and watch your friends die. You and Clarissa come with me, and I’ll spare the others.”

Jace glanced at Alec, still half-heartedly struggling against his captors. He looked like hell, with his bloody leg and torn shirt. Compared to the state Izzy and Simon were in, Alec had really gotten the worse end of the deal.

A realization came to him just then, and he frantically scanned the room. No glittery, sarcastic warlock was in sight. Jace locked eyes with Alec and mouthed the words “ _Where’s Magnus?_ ” His parabatai stared at him blankly for a few seconds, and seeming to process the question, he responded with a weak shrug.

“ _Let us go._ You can have the fucking book. We won’t be able to stop you without it.” Clary held the dusty book out, almost inviting Valentine to snatch it out of her hands.

“Ah, Clarissa. So much like your mother.” Valentine clutched at his heart, a heartfelt look on his face. “Willing to do anything for those that you love. I’m touched, really, but the book was never part of the plan. I want you to wake up your mother.”

Slow, loud, clapping came from the far corner. Startled, everyone turned their heads towards the source of the noise, but they saw nothing unusual. A familiar, drawling voice echoed in the room, and Izzy couldn’t help the small smile creeping onto her face.

“Typical Shadowhunters, hm? Always underestimating warlocks. By the way, Valentine, that was a quality speech you made there. Very generic evil villain, I like it. Delivery needs a bit more work, though.”

Magnus’s tall figure rippled into existence, revealing him lounging on the plush velvet chair. Seeing their astonished expressions, he smirked, and said, “You do realize that I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, right? I know how to perform a basic invisibility spell.”

He strode towards Valentine, yellow eyes hard with determination. Clary could feel waves of power radiating out of him as he walked by.

“Wh-what are you waiting for? Get him!” Valentine barked, raising his own glimmering seraph blade. A few Shadowhunters fumbled for their weapons, hurrying to obey Valentine’s orders.

Magnus arched an eyebrow, almost looking bored. “I’m not a very nice enemy to have, you know.”

They hesitated, looking at Valentine with questioning eyes.

“ _Go,_ you asshats! Do I have to make it any clearer?”

Uncertainty written on their faces, they cautiously neared Magnus, weapons raised to attack at a moment’s notice.

“ _GO!_ ” Valentine roared, a vein pulsing on his thick neck. The Shadowhunters propelled into action, descending onto Magnus like a pack of rabid hyenas. Clary gasped, still gripping the Book of The White and Jace watched, frozen in shock. _What is he doing? Does he want to die?_

Even in the short days he had known Magnus Bane, he could tell that that there was a gentle, caring man with a heart of gold under the flirtatious, confident mask he hid behind. They hadn’t talked much; the warlock more interested in his brown-haired parabatai, but Jace certainly wasn’t looking forwards to witnessing him getting torn to shreds.

A blue flare of magic brought Jace back to the situation at hand, followed by an unmistakable _thump_ of someone hitting the floor and the clatter of a dropped weapon. His amber eyes, filled with anticipation, led him to the source of the commotion. Magnus, raising a slender hand, muttered a few indecipherable phrases under his breath and the advancing Shadowhunters froze, one even tumbling to the floor. Unfazed, he met Valentine’s sharp glare with one of his own, and said, “That really wasn’t necessary, you know. Do you see me trying to kill you?”

“This is Shadowhunter business, warlock. It doesn’t involve you, and I have no intention for it to.” Valentine jabbed, saliva flying.

“We both know that’s a lie, Valentine. I don’t take threats to my friends lightly, so if I were you, I would fuck off right about now. You have no idea what I'm capable of.”

“I’m not scared of you, you filthy Downworlder. I’m giving you one more chance to leave.”

“Or what? You’re going to kill me? Last time I checked, that’s against the Accords. But at this point, I don’t think you really care anymore, with all the Mortal-Cup-down-with-the-Clave stuff going on.” Magnus fired back. He took a step forwards, and Valentine immediately raised his blade, resting the tip on the other man’s neck. Magnus sighed dramatically, and proclaimed, “Why do all Shadowhunters have a thing with slitting people’s throats? Is it a personal preference? Efficiency? Honestly, you’ve got us all at knifepoint here.” In answer, Valentine pressed the blade deeper, piercing through the skin. A couple drops of blood ran down the warlock’s neck, darkening the fabric of his burgundy silk shirt.

Something small hurtled towards the two men, metal glinting as light reflected. It missed Magnus by an inch, skimming by and sinking into the flesh of Valentine’s shoulder. Blood blossomed out from the knife, staining his custom-tailored blazer.

“Well, I guess not all of us.” Magnus turned and winked at Clary, a small smile on his face like he had planned this all along. Her mouth was open in a small “O” shape, still surprised that she had actually managed to hit her target. The least she had expected was for it to hit Magnus, which would have been a great distraction as well, now that she thought of it. Valentine stared at Clary, astonished, forcefully yanking out the dagger from his shoulder.

“Et tu, Clarissa?”

The next minutes were a hazy blur to Alec, veins full of adrenaline as the instinct to survive took over his body. They were outnumbered, sure, but not to the point that it was hopeless, and even more so when they had an angry warlock (and vampire) on their side. Jace was fighting his own father with the aggression of a raging hurricane, not hesitating to use all means to end him. Simon and Clary were holding their own against a Shadowhunter built like a brick wall, fighting in sync like they could read each other’s minds. _I swear those two are going to become parabatai one day._ Izzy and her electrum-laced whip were like a deadly, metallic cobra, striking out at their enemies across the room, and briefly, Alec wondered how her hair was still intact because if he had long hair, it would have been a tangled mess by now.

But the main person he was focusing on was the furious, determined, very magical warlock named Magnus Bane in the center of the room. Even in the midst of the battle, he somehow still looked _stunning_ , with his shirt unbuttoned to his sternum and jewelry glinting on his bare chest. Specks of gold glittered in the corners of his charcoal-lined eyes, bringing out his unusual slitted pupils that marked him as a warlock. Blue flames shot out from his fingers, knocking back enemies and snatching weapons out of hands, but even Alec could see that using this much magic so fast was taking a toll on his body, the exhaustion setting in. He watched as Magnus stumbled and earned a cut on his collarbone before sending out another spiral of sparks.

At that moment, the warlock turned his head and their eyes met, yellow on blue, shivers running up the Shadowhunter’s spine. Magnus’s lips twitched upwards, barely concealing a fond smile different from the sassy smirks Alec was used to. Seconds felt like hours, but the ongoing battle around them both brought them back to reality.

A tussle in the corner drew Alec’s attention, and he stopped short, letting his hand drop to his side. As Jace was occupied with, well, erasing Valentine’s existence, one of his henchmen had snuck up on him, catching the blond-haired Shadowhunter off guard and allowing him to press a knife to his throat.

“Ready to kill your own son?” Jace said, echoing Valentine’s words.

Valentine laughed, face twisted into an insincere grin, and replied, “Of course not, Jonathan. You’re just an... incentive. To persuade Clarissa into attending our little family reunion.”

The room had gone silent, all fighting ceased when everyone started to realize what was happening. All eyes were on Clary when she spat, “I’ll never join you. Over my dead body.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Clarissa. See, I’m sure that if I laid a finger on your dear brother right here, you’d change your mind quite quickly. But that’s really not necessary. You’ll join me eventually, but I’d prefer it to be sooner rather than later. Hence, the situation we’re in right now.”

“Go, Clary. Don’t listen to him. I’ll be fine.” Jace’s voice echoed around the room.

“I’m not leaving you, Jace.”

“You don’t have a choice. _Go!_ ”

“As entertaining as this is, we’re running out of time here,” Valentine said sharply. “Make your decision, Clarissa. Leave Jonathan or come with me.” He snapped his fingers, and a swirling portal materialized behind him. His henchmen marched to stand beside him, facing the ragtag group of Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

“5...”

“Don’t do it, Clary!”

“4...”

“I’m not letting you do this to yourself!” Clary said, voice breaking.

“3...” One by one, the enemy Shadowhunters stepped into the violet abyss, whisking them off to who-knows-where.

“2...”

“Go!” Jace commanded, urgency in his eyes.

“1... Looks like time’s up, Clarissa.” Valentine dramatically took a step backwards, about to enter the portal. “I’ll be back for you soon. You know how to find me.”

Clary lunged forwards, almost about to follow them in, but Alec caught her, holding her tight against his chest. Tears ran down her cheeks of their own accord.

“I’m so sorry, Jace.”

~

As Alec walked out of the infirmary at the Institute, a lone figure, hidden by shadows, was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, piping his curiosity. Relaxing when he recognized the mystery man, he took the spot next to Magnus, the raven-haired warlock looking up as he approached.

“Alexander. How’s your leg?” he asked, eyes soft.

“I already put a few runes on it. I’ve had worse.” Magnus, however, frowned. He didn’t seem to be satisfied with that answer, blue sparks of healing magic already beginning to appear. A wave of relief washed through Alec, but it took all his willpower to grab the other man’s wrist, looking him in the eye.

“Don’t. You’ve already drained yourself enough, don’t waste more magic on me.” Alec was telling the truth; Magnus looked pale and the shadows under his eyes were more pronounced than ever.

“I’m fine, Alexander. It’s an easy spell, takes basically nothing.”

“Well, do it on yourself, then. That was a seraph blade, was it not?” His hand rose to touch the shallow wound on the warlock’s collarbone before he realized what he was doing. Blushing, he quickly tucked his hand back to his side, looking at the ground. A few moments of silence followed before Alec added, “You know, I realized that we never even thanked you for helping us so much.”

Magnus snorted. "You're right. I’m expecting payment for the last few days. Cash or cheque. Gift cards are accepted as well, provided they’re for an acceptable place.”

“No, really, Magnus. You saved Luke’s life. You helped us find the Mortal Cup. You’re a damn good defence attorney, I mean, when did you even learn how to do that? And, just like ten minutes ago, you woke up Clary’s mother, too!”

“Well, maybe I was wrong about Shadowhunters after all. I guess you’re not all conceited, arrogant, homophobic pricks after all.” He joked, hiding a proud smile stretching across his face. Just then, another Shadowhunter walked by them, sending them both a dirty look when she realized who Alec was with. The warlock’s smile faltered, and he quickly stood up and brushed off his clothes.

“I should get going now, I’ve got to clean up a bit. A cocktail or two is calling my name.” Magnus said, the beginnings of a portal already forming.

Alec jumped up. “What? Why don’t you stay for a bit longer?”

“I really shouldn’t, Alexander. I don’t think I’m still supposed to be here anyway.” With both of them standing, they were almost the same height.

“ _Fuck_ them, stay.” Alec kept talking, but Magnus was distracted by the lips inches away from his face, because when had they even gotten so close to each other? He knew from experience that they were as soft as a cloud and faintly tasted of vanilla and something else he couldn’t describe. And it was really tempting to kiss him now, but honestly, what’s stopping him? So, the warlock slowly leaned in, watching the space between them shrink, and shrink, and shrink until he felt those velvet-soft lips against his own.

This was different than their first kiss; it was slow and gentle, and sweet, and _safe_. Alec wrapped his hands against Magnus’s waist and pulled him even closer if that was possible anymore, and Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s silky hair, forgetting everything around them. When they finally broke apart, Magnus resting his head on Alec’s shoulder, he murmured, “You want to join me for cocktails?”

“I have a problem with your cocktails, Bane. Your alcohol is, like, 80% or something, and then there’s the problem of you mixing your drinks abnormally strong.”

Magnus let out a breathy laugh. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“Of course it’s a yes.” Alec huffed, affection in his eyes.

With a wave of his hand, Magnus finished his portal. He was just about to step into it when he looked at Alec, a cheeky grin stretching across his face, and asked, “You know what else I did for you that you forgot?”

“What?”

“I crashed a wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations if you actually made it to the end. I'm very proud of you.  
> was it good? was it trash and now you want to throw your laptop/phone out the window? come yell at me in the comments! it would literally make my whole year if you took the time to (and maybe also leave kudos while you're at it). please do remember that this is my first fic though so be gentle, but don't hesitate about giving me constructive criticism so I can improve my writing.
> 
> thank you so much! I've got a few more ideas bouncing around in my head so please tell me if you would be interested in seeing more from me.  
> also, please stay safe during the crazy COVID-19 situation that's happening right now. make sure to wash your hands and because it's serious, my man/woman/other.  
> until we meet again!


End file.
